


Simbiosis

by akxmin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Future Fic, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, ZADE, ZaDr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Lo único que los mantiene unidos es el odio que profesan tener y el dolor que constantemente comparten. No hay nada aquí que sea dulce, romántico o saludable. Al final, todo lo que tienen, es la ira. No es deseo, no es lujuria, no es amor… pero ambos lo necesitan.Ganador del concurso Z.A.D.R. de Amaikurai en Facebook.





	Simbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> **_Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

Es odio.

Cuando el matraz se estrella contra la pared junto a la cabeza de Zim y el eco de la voz de Dib se desvanece en el aire entre ellos. _¡Déjame en paz!_ , como si no hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras un millón de veces. La escena es demasiado familiar. Las palabras, el tono en que son dichas, los vidrios rotos. Demasiado rutinario.

No es culpa suya, Zim lo enfurece, no es culpa suya que apenas pueda soportarle. Sangre gotea y cae al suelo desde el corte irregular sobre el ojo derecho de Zim, pero no hace movimiento alguno por limpiarlo. La mirada extrañamente en blanco en su rostro no alcanza para ocultar el _desprecio_ en sus orbes, y por la curva imperceptible de su boca, Dib sabe que el irken lo culpa de absolutamente todo.

—Si quieres que me vaya solo dilo —el alíen alza la barbilla, orgulloso—. Créeme, estaré encantado.

Dib _sabe_ que debe dejar ir a Zim. Todo lo que hacen es pelear, todo lo que hacen es infectarse el uno al otro. Lo único que los mantiene unidos es el odio que profesan tener y el dolor que constantemente comparten. No hay nada aquí que sea dulce, romántico o saludable. Al final, todo lo que tienen, es la ira.

Pero eso no evita que Dib se precipite hacia adelante y estrelle a Zim contra la puerta que éste intenta abrir, arrastrando sus cuerpos hasta que no queda espacio alguno entre ellos, para lo que ambos quieren olvidar. Los ojos muertos de Zim se reavivan. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos quiere irse, es solo un juego retorcido. Dib odia esto, _lo odia_ , odia que no pueda eliminar a Zim de su vida para siempre.

Odia la sonrisa ardiente en la boca de Zim, siempre falsa. Odia cómo arrastra la cabeza de Zim hacia delante y devora su boca como si fuese adicto a ella. Dib intentó alejarlo, trató de escapar, pero no sabe por qué falla, solo sabe que esto lo matará eventualmente. Sea lo que sea esto, él lo necesita.

Los ligeros temblores del cuerpo de Zim lo embriagan lentamente, sus jadeos lo hacen ahogarse. Sin duda se está volviendo loco porque ¿qué otra cosa podría explicar esto? Todo es demasiado para sus sentidos, la habitación está demasiado caliente, las luces son demasiado brillantes, es demasiado. Dib siente que está siendo incinerado desde dentro hacia afuera. El alíen sabe a dulces y especias, a ira y lujuria, y Dib no puede dejar de corresponder, empujando su lengua contra la de Zim, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta detrás suyo.

—Bestia repugnante —jadea Zim, con la cara visiblemente sonrojada en un tono azulado, visible incluso con poca luz. Ese maldito uniforme irken se levanta alrededor de su cintura y sus mallas se aferran a sus delgadas piernas como si estuvieran _rogando_ ser rasgadas por las manos de Dib—. Adelante ... —susurra—. _Arruíname_.

 _No tienes idea de lo que significa._ Dib piensa, pero no dice una palabra.

Da miedo el poco control que tiene cuando se trata de Zim. No hay contención, no hay nada amable en la forma en que Dib lo trata. Toda esa rabia se traduce en mordiscos y movimientos violentos. Él sabe que Zim puede soportarlo, es el único que puede. El irken debajo suyo se retuerce de placer rozando la agonía. Los párpados de Zim están medio cerrados, pero Dib puede ver el destello de diversión en su mirada nublada. Es asfixiante, furioso, ardiente y eso es todo lo que siempre será.

Ambos saben que deben detenerse, pero se siente tan bien. No tiene porque ser así, podría ser de otra forma, pero Dib no está dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda.

Tal vez, es porque está aterrorizado de que si cae del filo de esta navaja, perderá a Zim para siempre y el alíen no volverá. Cada vez que arroja a Zim contra la pared, Dib sabe que está ocultando otra cosa, una parte de sí mismo que se niega a entender. Probablemente moriría antes de aceptar lo que es. Pero eso está bien, siempre está bien.

El único que ha puesto a Dib en esta posición es él mismo.

Así que solo se alimenta de los gemidos de Zim, se pierde en esa piel verdosa y ese cuerpo ágil porque es mucho más fácil que la otra alternativa.

La habitación finalmente se queda en silencio y es sorprendente lo rápido que la ira desaparece. Solo quedan las fuertes respiraciones y el latido revelador de sus corazones. La realidad se hace más nítida y Dib siente que tal vez finalmente pueda romper esa barrera frágil que siempre lo hace retroceder. Pero luego las rodillas de Zim se doblan y el hechizo se rompe cuando Dib se acerca para atraparlo.

Zim se aferra al cuello de Dib y éste evita que se desvanezca en el suelo cubierto de vidrios rotos.

—No puedes alejarte —es un recordatorio, una burla, una acusación definitiva.

Es verdad.

Dib acerca la figura cansada de Zim hacia su pecho.

—Tú tampoco puedes.

No.

Esto no es odio.

Es algo completamente distinto.

* * *

Es deseo.

Cuando el hedor de la sangre atraviesa a Zim como la serie de malas decisiones que sigue tomando. _¿Por qué fingir que te importa?_ Como si no hubiese escupido esa misma frase hacia el otro mil veces antes. Todo el patrón es demasiado predecible, el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Dib, tentador y peligroso a la vez. No es su problema el que Dib continue buscándolo, no es su problema y tampoco necesita ayuda.

Pero por la rápida transformación de la emoción en la mirada de Dib, Zim recuerda que ha estado jugado con fuego demasiadas veces desde el comienzo. El humo sube desde el cigarrillo encendido en los nudillos del humano, pero no hace movimiento alguno para apagarlo. La escasa niebla grisácea no logra ocultar la ira y ni siquiera alcanza a cubrir la frustración en sus orbes dorados.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí? —gruñe.

Zim sabe que debería decir algo. Todo lo que hace el silencio es condenarlo, todo lo que hace es sellar su destino. Lo único que retiene a Dib es la oscuridad en los profundos ojos de Zim y las emociones que siempre intentan negar. Aquí no hay nada más que la necesidad poco saludable que no pueden eludir y los moretones en los muslos de Zim. Al final, luchar no vale la pena.

Pero eso no impide que Zim se burle del contrario y se rinda instantáneamente cuando Dib lo empuja contra un rincón, sujetando la garganta de Zim bajo una de sus grandes manos. La amarga mirada de Dib se oscurece cuando rodea el cuello de Zim con demasiada facilidad. La verdad es que Zim nunca dejará de intentar provocar a Dib, incluso cuando termine con él acorralado contra una pared. Zim quiere esto, _lo necesita_ , quiere ser contaminado y reclamado por las manos de Dib.

Quiere olvidar todo el dolor que arde en su pecho y la sensación de incomodidad en su bajo vientre. Quiere que Dib haga más que solo dejarlo en la alfombra donde el humano lo ha arrojado. Zim trató de ignorar esto, trató de olvidar cuánto _duele_ , no sabe por qué lo mantiene aquí, solo sabe que dejar a Dib lo mataría. Sea lo que sea esto, él lo necesita.

El cuerpo de Dib cubre a Zim abrasadoramente. Sin duda, está perdiendo esta batalla. ¿Por qué no retrocede ante el dolor? Todo es demasiado, la alfombra se siente desgastada contra su piel, el aire es demasiado pesado entre ellos, es más de lo que puede soportar. Zim siente como si Dib tratara de entrar en su mente. La bestia encima suyo sabe a cigarrillos y él mismo como el azúcar, demasiado dulce contrastando con un sabor tan frío, pero eso solo alienta a Zim a dejar largos rasguños en la espalda desnuda de Dib y a gemir cuando los dientes del humano se hunden sobre su hombro.

—Zim… —gruñe Dib, sus ojos dorados arden con furia incluso a través de su lujuria. Su cabello cae sobre su cara y sus dientes están expuestos como un animal, forzando a Zim a someterse a él—. ¿Es esto lo que querías?

 _Quiero cada parte de tu ira y rabia._ Zim piensa, pero se encuentra demasiado lejos de su propia mente para decir una palabra.

Es aterrador lo bien que se siente cuando Dib intenta romperlo de esa forma. Atrás quedan los sentimientos estúpidos que Zim odia, desaparece la mirada herida en los ojos de Dib. Todo lo que hay aquí son sus gemidos enredados que se elevan hasta el techo y el sonido de la piel contra piel. No importa, esto es todo lo que Zim permite. Cualquier otra cosa es demasiado aterradora, cualquier otra cosa es una montaña que no se atreve a escalar. Los labios de Dib consumen todas aquellas emociones que Zim sigue reprimiendo y sus manos le permiten fingir que esto es todo lo que quiere. Es salvaje, rutinario, vacío y eso es todo lo que siempre será.

Zim no entiende los pensamientos de Dib, la única vez que Dib lo entiende completamente es cuando está en el suelo, al igual que ahora. No tiene que ser así, podría convertirse en otra cosa, pero Zim está demasiado asustado para permitir que eso suceda.

Tal vez es porque sabe que si intenta entender, no podrá parar de ceder, perderá ante Dib de verdad y eso _lo_ _matará_. Cada vez que deja que Dib lo acorrale contra el suelo, Zim sabe que está desintegrando, oprimiendo algo por lo que no quiere verse afectado. Posiblemente se autodestruiría antes de aceptar sus propias emociones. Pero eso está bien, todo está bien.

Así que simplemente inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y recibe los dientes de Dib en su garganta, dejándole ahogarse en el placer en su sangre y en el fuego en su mente. Esta rendición es mucho más fácil que luchar por su propio bienestar.

La aspereza de la alfombra finalmente se desvanece y se siente casi aliviado, perdido en lo suaves que se sienten los brazos de Dib ahora. Solo una vez que percibe las suaves sábanas de la cama de Dib, Zim abre los ojos e intenta moverse. Por un momento, a través de la agonía que acompaña sus luchas, Zim está seguro de que ve verdadera preocupación en los ojos de Dib, pero luego aprieta su agarre sobre el dolorido cuerpo de Zim y entierra su rostro contra su clavícula, por lo que Zim no está muy seguro de si lo vio o no.

Dib suelta un pequeño suspiro contra la cabeza de Zim, evitando rozar la peor de las marcas que dejó sobre su cuerpo, antes de murmurar en voz baja.

—No tienes idea de cómo me siento —es un comentario triste, un comentario amargo.

Es verdad.

Se acurruca más cerca de Dib y enreda sus doloridas piernas con las del humano a lado suyo.

—Sí, pero tampoco entiendes a Zim.

No.

Esto no es deseo.

Es algo completamente distinto.

* * *

_No es amor._

Cuando los ecos de su grito resuenan desde las paredes hasta el pasillo, pareciendo que el sonido se extiende para siempre. _Es mejor si paramos esto_. Como si hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran así. El juego se siente tan desgastado, las emociones en su corazón son demasiado dolorosas. Es su culpa que las cosas se compliquen, es su culpa que Zim finalmente diga que ya ha tenido suficiente.

Pero por el frío que rasga desde su interior, Dib sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Maldiciones escapan de su boca, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para calmarse. La ira no puede ocultar el dolor y, ciertamente, no puede ocultar el miedo que lo atenaza.

—Zim, no me hagas esto —ruge, sin importarle que los vecinos escuchen—. No puedes simplemente dejarme así.

Dib sabe que no debería. Son las tres de la mañana, pero se está volviendo loco, todo lo que hace Zim es volverlo loco. Lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es la presión en su cabeza y el fuego desesperado en sus ojos. Hay algo aquí que es poderoso y convincente y lo sigue haciendo retroceder. Al final, todo lo que quiere hacer es parar.

Pero eso solo alienta a Dib a atravesar el patio de la casa de Zim y a golpear la puerta principal, encontrándose desesperado cuando no hay respuesta. La puerta de Zim cede cuando Dib la abre con demasiada facilidad y la cierra con rabia. La verdad es que Dib nunca dejará de regresar a Zim. El alíen lo mira inmutable desde el centro de su oscura casa, antes de que su rostro se convierta en todo un lío de las emociones que ambos están conteniendo. Dib _no_ ama esto, no lo ama _,_ no ama la forma en que los ojos de Zim se llenan con la misma desesperación frustrada que golpea contra su pecho.

No debería amar la forma en que Zim lo alcanza vacilante, la expresión de su rostro es oscura e insomne.

No puede evitar amar el sentimiento del cuerpo de Zim presionado contra el suyo. Dib intentó olvidar esto, trató de olvidar lo bien que se siente, pero su corazón no lo escucha, incluso cuando está pensando con claridad, Zim nunca parece saber que este juego los matará a ambos. Sea lo que sea esto, ambos lo quieren.

Las palabras de disculpa de Zim son inesperadas así como la escasez de insultos, las estúpidas promesas que ambos intercambian se sienten como mentiras ya dichas. No hay duda de que ambos están locos, _¿por qué otra razón dejarían que esto suceda?_ Todo está demasiado cargado en la atmósfera entre ellos, las emociones son demasiado reales, los errores son demasiado frecuentes. Dib siente que finalmente han alcanzado su punto de ruptura y lo único que los mantiene aquí son las palabras que ninguno de los dos tiene las agallas de decir.

Los labios de Zim tienen un sabor a dolor crudo cuando finalmente los encuentra, saben a desesperación y cobardía, y Dib piensa que probablemente sabe a lo mismo, el contacto es adictivo y necesitado mientras jala a Zim con más fuerza hacia su propio cuerpo, tratando en vano de ser amable cuando todo lo que siempre han tenido es dolor.

—Dib... —susurra Zim, con los ojos manchados de tristeza y pesados por la falta de sueño. Su aliento sale brevemente entrecortado y sus labios están separados en una súplica silenciosa para que esto nunca termine. La impotencia en sus movimientos son solo para rogarle a Dib que por favor lo entienda—. ¿Realmente haremos esto otra vez? —pregunta—. ¿Dejarás a Zim por la mañana?

 _No podremos decirlo nunca, ¿o sí?_ Dib piensa, pero no puede sacar las amargas palabras de su boca.

Es aterrador lo fácil que es volver a caer en esto, esparciendo las cosas por todo el piso mientras Dib empuja a Zim sobre la superficie más cercana. Todo se vierte en este momento, todo el dolor y las piezas rotas se olvidan a medida que sus movimientos se vuelven más desesperados. Todo lo que tienen es un auto–odio similar que se manifiesta en la manera frenética en que se mueven juntos. Sin embargo, lo tomarán, Dib no puede imaginarse recibiendo algo más, y Zim no puede dar nada más.

El irken se arquea bajo su toque, murmurando súplicas y oraciones esporádicas contra el oído de Dib. Las antenas de Zim rozan su cuello mientras grita y sus garras se hunden en la espalda de Dib cuando lo acerca a su cuerpo, tratando de ahogar el sonido en su mente. Sus acciones son rudas, llenas de lujuria y necesidad, pero así no es como quieren que sea.

No importa, no hay velas aquí, no hay toques suaves y besos susurrantes. Siempre será de esta manera, nunca se convertirá en otra cosa porque no hay nada más que fuego entre ellos para empezar. Pero son demasiado tercos para dejarse ir.

Tal vez, es porque Dib puede sentir las emociones que corren a través de sus cuerpos cuando se presionan así, piel contra piel. Todo esto es algo aterrador que se esconde en la oscuridad, detrás de todo este deseo, odio y rabia. Cada vez que intentan alejarse el uno del otro esto es lo que los vuelve a juntar. Dib sabe que lo está enterrando de nuevo, lo mismo que Zim también oculta. Probablemente lo nieguen para siempre en lugar de arriesgarse a que sea verdad. Ya no está bien, nada está bien.

Pero los únicos con quienes no pueden ser honestos son ellos mismos.

Así que simplemente se dejan caer por el borde, juntos, tomando todo lo que quieren del otro, porque no saben cómo devolver estos sentimientos, si es que deberían. Este placer agridulce es lo único que los mantiene juntos, pero es mucho mejor que estar solos.

La desesperación finalmente desaparece por completo y es doloroso, lo familiar que es este momento. Solo que esta vez, algo cambia cuando Zim atrae a Dib para darle un beso más, incómodo y vacilante, como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta. El mundo se suaviza cuando Dib corresponde con algo que sabe a miedo y tal vez como una respuesta, del tipo que no puede expresar con palabras. Entonces Zim se aleja y sus labios caen en una sonrisa sombría cuando Dib murmura contra su boca.

—Sé que esto no es saludable, pero... —y sujeta la delgada figura de Zim con fuerza mientras lo saca de la amplia y fría sala de estar y se encamina hacia el dormitorio, respirando suavemente—. Te necesito —es una oración silenciosa, una frase que queda registrada y se repite.

Y es verdad.

Zim responde alejándose del rostro de Dib, como si no quisiera que el humano lo vea.

—Sí, es perjudicial, pero Zim también necesita esto.

Esto es amor.

Retorcido y roto, irreconocible para la mayoría.

Pero al final, es amor.


End file.
